Rememberance
by XxStrawberriesxX
Summary: Shuis fic.
1. Default Chapter

Rememberance PROLOGUE:  
  
Sheridan Crane (aka diana) went for a walk on the beach and descided she felt like a swim in the beautiful night air ocean. "A Little swim wont kill me" she said as she took off her shoes and started to strip some of her clothes and put them aside then walked toward the water. As she swam she got a cramp in her legs and the feeling of pain began to overwelm her and she suddenly couldnt swim anymore, she was out in the middle of the ocean she couldnt even see land from where she was as she was out too far .  
  
"heeelp" she screamed into the silent night air. Trembling from the freezing cold water , her voice was getting lower and it seemed to appear she was getting hyperthermia . She now realized that no-one was coming for her and that she was going to die out here alone and she wouldnt never have the chance to find out about her past or about her former lover.  
  
Meanwhile back at the hotel Brian decided to go look fo "Diana" as she had suddenly took off without saying a word and he was starting to get worried about her. "Wherever did you go Diana?" he said aloud . He wondered on the beach trying to think of anywhere she might ahve gone at this hour of the night when suddenly he could have sworn he heard of a voice calling for help, he didn't know who it was but he knew he had to help her. He threw off his clothes and ran through the water trying to swim toward the voice.  
  
He swam through the rough thrushing water until he saw a body laying ontop of the water fearing death he hooked her around his arms pulling her slowly back to shore. Once onshore he looked in horror when he realized it was diana , and desperately tried to revive her. "Come on, Diana, please wake up.. come on" he begged. He layed her on her back and felt her heart, he pushed down on it , trying to revive her through the act that he learn by CPR. "one, two, three. breathe" He pumped her heart than breathing air into her mouth so that to give her lungs oxygen.  
  
After a few more rounds, he was about to give up as he thought that there was no more hope left, he suddenly felt her heart, she had a pulse. weak but still a pulse. Brian beathed a sigh of relief and lefted her up and carried her back to teh hotel to get Doc to check her out. A few minutes later, Brian comes rushing through the hotel doors and sees Liz and Doc standing at the counter they are in a look of shock as they have no idea whats going on. "Brian..what happened....."Liz started to say. "Looks like she was going for a swim and got caught in the tide or something i dont know, all i saw was i heard someone calling for help, i didn't know who it was or why they were out in the freezing water so late but i knew i couldnt let her die." Brian said as he has a look of worry on his face.  
  
Doc took one look at her. "Come bring her back to her room and i will need to look at her she may have gotten hyperthermia or worse, it kinda depends on how long she was out in the water for ." Brian took her and carried her into her rooma nd layed her on her bed, looking at her she was very pale. Doc had ordered them to leave for awhile while he examined her. Liz and Brian waited outside. Liz took Brian aside. "Look you done it again, you save her again.is this ever going to stop, wait i didn't mean that." Brian looked at her surprised.  
  
"Liz.. why did you say that, if i didn't save her she would be dead right now and even now we have no idea if she will survive the night or not and your standing here telling me to stop saviong her, if even it was someone different i would have done the same thing no exceptions." He said with a look of confusion on his face. Liz was prepared to tell him why she had been cold about him and diana for all these months and how she never really liked her, well its not that she didn't like her , she was jealous of their relationship, something that she wants again with Brian.  
  
"The reason why is because i still love you and i never stopped, why do you think i have been upset to see you and Diana together, have her stay so close to you, when before you rescued her teh first time, it was just us and now its not, it has killed me to see you two together breaking my heartfor us not being together." Liz said , tears starting to stream down her cheeks looking in his eyes to hopefully find a answer after confessing her feelings and truing to find a reaction to her news.  
  
Brian was in a state of shock. "Liz..i um.." He started to say walking closer to her and looking into her eyes. Then before he could say anymore Doc came out and told them what he had discovered. "So, she has hyperthermia, the good news is that she is going to live" "Phew, thats a relief" brian said. Doc then prepared them for the next thing he was about to say.  
  
"But.. there is one more thing.. beacause of the hyperthermia she has suddenly fallen into a coma, which has never happened before, this seems to be within her mind, for her to wake up she has to settle somethings within her mind , her head and her heart , so there's nothing to be done until that happens and we will never know until the time comes that she does wake up, there may even be a miracle and this experience could job her memory and when she wakes up she may not be Diana anymore . she may be the woman she was before." he concluded his discovery to them both in a state of shock and silent. 


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1:  
  
As Everyone stood around as Sheridan lay on the bed in a restless coma, mumling things like Harmony, Martin, Luis, Explosion, Car Crash. Brian Looked confused. " Doc, What is Diana talking about? what does these names and words mean?" He said Shocked. " Why Brian you look like you know these names? .. do you?" Doc asked him. Brian slowly looked up . " Well yes, you know how i dont talk about my past well that is beacuse it is too painful, the things she is saying are related to me, Like Martin is the name of my father who disappeared years ago, Luis is the name of my brother who i think hates me... Harmony is the name of my home town but im not sure about the explosion , or the other words...The Explosion could be from the boat explosion when i rescued her from the ocean .  
  
Meanwhile They all concentrate On Sheridan. While in a deep deep coma .. Sheridan suddenly sees herself in like a dream like reality but she knows that It is her memories coming all back. The first set of memories that comes back which involves her first meeting with her " dead lover" She crashes into his car and finds out his name Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald followed by her arrest and how she hated him . All these memories came all at once that she has to take it all in. She then finds herself Doing Community service,Dancing many tangos and thats when she realizes is where she got her moves from.  
  
It is liek she is reliving it all over again like for the first time, then there's their first date, second, but also she goes down to the warf and sees Luis.. her love saying that he is just using her, she cries and goes home ... She couldnt believe that he doesnt love her. Then she sees herself leave for paris, nearly getting killed by some drug lords and then Luis coming to rescue her again and again.  
  
" No,.. help.. " she cries out. She remembers everything beginning of their relationship, her " Buried alive" them getting back together and all the way through to their wedding and the explosion on their boat. She then sees herself at the altar.. OMG.. she got married, it was in bermuda, She is MRs.. Luis Lopez Fitzgerald. It seems they got married the night before their day on the seas in a small chapel but they wanted to wait til they got back to Harmony before telling anyone,it didn't happens as she had found a bomb on their boat and then it exploded. She then remembered her name, she was Sheridan Crane.  
  
Sheridan was suddenly jolted awake. " Oh God, i remember, i remember everything i know who i am and everything about my past" She annouced to a stunned Brian, Liz and Doc who were waiting for what she meant and what she remembered. 


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 2:  
  
Sheridan bolted upright suddenly realizing who she was, she looked around her surroundings. She was then confronted by 3 pairs of eyes, Brians, Liz's and Docs looking all confused. She suddenly remembered what Luis must be going through, so she had to get to him and explain she was alive and that they could be together again, she was ready to bolt out of there forgetting all about everyone else when Brian took her and held her by her shoulders. " Diana wait, where do you think your going you almost drowned and what did you mean you remember everything?" Brian asked curiously.  
  
Sheridan relaxed and stood back for a moment. " Well....First i have to get off of this island, i have spent way too much time without Luis and what i meant when i said that i remember everything is that one i know who you really are Brian.. or should i say Antonio and i am Sheridan Crane.. or should i say Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald." She started off by saying she could tell by the shocked look on their faces that they didn't know . So she told them Her and Luis's Love story of how they Met .. not off to a good start til how they got married and then the thing that happened with their boat out on the ocean.  
  
Sheridan then smiled and realized how good it felt to remember everthing and everyone and couldnt wait til she got back to her Luis and they would live happily ever after.. for real this time . She then saw Antonio's look of anger on his face. She asked what was wrong, the look in his eyes simply said it all but she was wrong and his true feeling about this situation was revealed when he spoke. The anger that was building up inside him ever since Luis had stolen Beth from him back in high school all came flooding out, he had stolen another girl He liked.  
  
"nnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luis im going to get you for this,this all your fault" Antonio had yelled out venting his frustrations out on Sheridan even though it was not her fault. He came storming at Sheridan like a maniache grabbed her by the shoulders which scared her , she really thought he was going to hit her or ..or something worse, she desperately needed to get him to calm down and they could work this out like rational adults but at the moment he didn't seem like one , he seemed like a animal. Antonio was shaking her until he realized what he was doing was wrong and that he wanst angry anymore, he was just taking his frustrations out on someone and she just seemed to be there.  
  
" Oh.. im sorry Dian...i mean Sheridan - I didn't mean to hurt you and if i did im sorry i hope you know that after all we have been through i wouldnt intentionally hurt you, i guess i was angry as it seemd Luis had taken abother girl from me, but you wernt mine to begin with and Luis had you first so you should be with him , as he seems to make you happy and i know he has missed you like crazy .. i had seen him at christmas, remember when we went to Harmony and it was killing him thinking you were dead , oh my god, i cant believe you were with me in Harmony, you are from there any no- one saw you, it was so unbelievable..come on... go pack your stuff we are leaving for Harmony very soon just as soon as i get plane reservations.. and before you ask yes i am going back to stay too, no-more running, hiding time to face up to my past.  
  
Liz went up to them and smiled. " oh i cannot believe this..this is just so great.. i was just talking to Doc and you two talked and it seems we all have something in common. We are all from the same place or, at least have a connection there .. you see the thing i didn't tell you Bri.. i mean Antonio is that I am from Harmony until about 20 years ago when i left under some circumstances and Doc told me the same about him, small world isnt it? Welll we both decided after hearing what you were saying that we should all face up to our pasts , so we are coming back to Harmony ans will see where it leads us, see what comes of it.  
  
So Antonio pack your stuff , Sheridan also and Doc and i will do the reservations and do our stuff" Liz explained with tears of joy in her eyes. They all nodded and left in different directions...all thinking of how long it has been and how will happen when they reach Harmony. 


End file.
